The Fatal Love
by crazyndelirious9
Summary: This is my first fan fic. I didn't proofread it so sorry if it is confusing. I wil edit it later. PLease review! Its a witchlight continuation :)


Disclaimer: All characters belong solely to L.J.Smith. Please don't sue me because of the following reasons...1) I have no money 2)I am only borrowing the characters. And 3)this was only done out of pure fun!   
  
  
Keller sighed softly in the arms of her soulmate Galen. Her breathing suddenly became steady and Galen knew she had fallen asleep. Anyone who had just spent the entire night fighting a dragon to save the world would be exhausted. Now that it was almost over they could all get some rest. Gently he carried Keller up the stairs to her bedroom and laid her gently on her bed. He sat in the chair across the room watching her sleep. Her steady breathes as her chest rises and falls. Sitting in the chair he slowly dozed off.   
Keller awoke with a start and gazed around the room scanning its contents. She curses herself for letting her guard down by falling asleep. As she scans the room she sees a princely man sleeping in the chair. Instantly she remembers the entire incident and sighs as she stares at her soulmate in front of her. Of courses her guard down because she loved Galen too much to worry about anything.   
This is the man who screamed out her name out of terror when he thought she was dead. This is the man that sacrificed being a bird to save her. This is the man she will love no matter what. She was finally at peace. Her other half has been found and is safely with her. She will do that she can to keep them together.   
***  
The witch child Iliana sat in her room crying to herself. She thought she could live without Galen but all day all she has done is think of how empty her life seems without Galen. The prophecies say that Galen is her soulmate, but how can she love him so much without the love being returned. She thought she did the right thing that night at the solstice. She thought she could live without him. She could, but she can't live everyday watching Galen and Keller parade their romance around the safe house. She had to do something and she had to do it now.  
***  
Quinn walked down the hall of the safe house looking for Rashel. As he walked past Iliana's room he heard her thoughts. "No , Iliana! Don't!" he shouted as he entered the room. She was lying sprawled on her bed with a blade about to slit her wrists. With the reflexes of a cat he stole the blade away from her and wrapped his arms around her hoping to calm her down.  
Iliana cried softly on the inside but laughed loudly inside. She also cast a spell on Quinn so he could no longer read her mind.  
Rashel, Keller, Winnie, Nissa, and Galen all rushed into the room in response to Quinn's shout. The yall walked in and knew what was going on the moment they all walked in and saw a crying Iliana and a blade being held away by Quinn.   
Everyone was chased out of the room but Galen, because Iliana wanted to talk to Galen alone. Outside the room, Keller paced back and forth in front of the room wondering what could have distressed her blood sister so much to attempt suicide. Quinn also paced with Keller trying to hear mentally what was going on, but he couldn't read Iliana's mind and there were wards around the room that Iliana had just created for privacy.   
Inside the room Galen paced the room listening to Iliana's ultimatum. "Galen, I can't live without. I can't spend everyday watching you parade your romance with Keller while I sit back and let my heart break. Even though you won't admit it, we were meant for each other. The prophecy says so and so do I. You must forget Keller and love me."  
Galen paced around staring at Iliana in disbelief. This was the girl that brought his soulmate to him. He could never betray his other half, but he couldn't hurt a friend. " Iliana, you know Keller is my soulmate. I could never betray her. I love you too, but only as a dear friend. Please understand this."  
Iliana looked at him and then began to cry. She then silently said, "If you do not give up Keller for me I will kill myself. Without me, the third blue fire the world will end. You will die, Keller will die and so will everybody else living, You have the power to give life a chance to live or ruin it for lust, passion. The most important thing is that Keller must believe you love me and not her."  
Galen stared at Iliana and knew she wasn't joking. She would kill herself. She would do it all for him. His mind was telling him to love her just so you can save the world, but his heart was telling him to refuse and got to Keller. He couldn't love Iliana for he lvoed Keller. "Give me a day to think this over. You will have your answer tomorrow." He then stalked out of the room.  
As he walked out with his head down everyone knew something was wrong, but he would only speak to Quinn. He walked right past Keller without even giving her a second glance. In anguish Keller walked to her room. Quinn and Galen walked to the study where Galen told him the whole situation from the beginning.  
Back in Keller's room Hannah, Thierry's soulmate walked in to tell Keller that Thierry wanted to talk to her in his office. Slowly Keller walked into his office and sat down across from Thierry. "I know you just completed a mission for circle daybreak, but you are the only one who can do this job. Gather your Winnie and Nissa together and leave tonight. We have a lead on the last blue fire and we believe the only way to geth this information is from Draco a dragon. We know you can kill him if necessary, but try not too. He isn't that strong because hr just awakened and is known to only have three horns. Be careful and try not to get yourself killed. You have your soulmate to think of." With a silent nod of her head she walked out of the office to find Nissa and Winnie but most importantly she wanted to speak to Galen.  
In the study with Quinn and Galen, Quinn was advising Galen. Man was Galen in deep trouble, Quinn wondered what both Keller and Iliana saw in him. Well anyway. " Galen I think you should just pretend to love Iliana for now. We need her to save the world. We all can't be selfish in moments like these. I understand that you and your soulmate don't deserve this but the entire world shouldn't have to suffer because of your messed up love triangle" With a sigh Quinn left the room hoping that the best would come out of this situation.   
Later in the afternoon, Keller already talked to Winnie and Nissa and they were all getting ready to leave at once. Tired, yet excited about there new mission. Keller finally caught up with Galen later that afternoon. "Galen, we need to talk. Can we go to your room." With a nod of approval they both walked down the hall to Galen's room.  
"Galen , I know..." "Keller please let me talk first." With a sigh and a heavy heart Galen began. "I can't do this anymore. I am your soulmate but I can't stand the way you make so vulranable when we are together. I can't stand it anymore pretending to love you jut because you are my soulmate. I feel that Imust move on and so must you. And plus" with a sigh he softly said "I am in love with Iliana" Keller looked up at him turned around and walked out of the room.   
Watching her walk out of the room sad tore Galen's heart apart. He couldn't stand it, but he knew he had too. The world depended upon it. Out of anger he smashed a bust of Helewise that sat on the desk in front of him and stalked out of the room.  
Out of anger Keller walked out of the room and put a stoic face on. She went to Nissa and Winnie and told them they were leaving early. The vampire and witch didn't care they just nodded and walked out of the house with Keller and got into a black limo that was parked in front of the house. The drove to the airport and caught a plane that would take them to Los Angeles.  
The next day Galen awoke in his bed and felt something missing. He searched and realized what he had done the other day. With a sigh he cried into his pillow. The strong and brave Galen was crying. He got out of bed and dressed in jeans and a wrinkled t-shirt. He looked into the mirror and saw a ragged blonde middle age man. He seem to have aged incredibly in one night. Walking down the hall way he passed the study and noticed it was slightly ajar. Stepping up to it and about to close it he heard two voices giggling. He then recognized the voices belonging to Quinn and Iliana. A male voice " I can't believe he fell for that one." Iliana " It was a good joke don't you think, but I never thought he would have actually gone through with it."  
Angered Galen walked into the room and gave them each an angry stare. "What the hell are you guys talking about?" Quinn then threw back "Surprise, we thought we could lighten you up a bit with a joke." All Galen could do was stare at them and then threatened "I swear to goddess, once I tell Keller the truth I will kill both of you or atleast get revenge before I rest!, by the way where the hell is Keller and her crew I haven't seen them since yesterday."  
Iliana then quickly said, "They went on another mission, but we don't know where they went or why!" Galen then ran out of the room. He had to find Thierry.  
In Thierry's office, Galen is pleading with Thierry to tell him where Keller went. "Galen, you know I can't tell you about Keller's missions they are secrets." Galen then told Thierry what Quinn and Iliana did. With a sigh Thierry said "I would expect that of Ash but not Quinn and Iliana. Oh well I understand, Keller is in Los Angeles trying to find a dragon for information on the fourth wild power. "WHAT!" Quinn roared. "you sent Keller to fight a dragon in her condition" Thierry said back "I didn't know about her condition but you better hurry up and get there before she does anything rash, take the Circle Daybreak plane." With an angry grunt Galen walked out and caught a taxi to the private CD airport.   
In Los Angeles Galen rents a car and quickly goes in search of Keller. His first spot to try is a Night World club. As he walks in he spots people he knows, Ash. As hsees Galen and greets him. They sit down at a table and Galen asks about Keller. "Why? Did your soulmate dump you?" Ash mocked. "Actually, I dumped her...on mistake." With a heavy sigh Ash told Galen he saw Keller at some warehouse and heard rumours she was hunting down a dragon. Galen thanked As h and ran out of the club fasts and caught another Taxi to the warehouse.  
At the warehouse Nissa, Winnie and Keller were fighting the dragon for it would not give up hi information. He shot out black power as all three girls ran away from it. Immediately Winnie started a green power ball within her palms and shot it out at the dragon. Keller watched and knew it wouldn't work. She knew what she had to do. She then changed into her panther shape and leaped with all her might at the dragon's forehead. With a swipe she cut two horns off and fell to the ground as the dragon screamed in pain. Unable to move anymore Keller fell to the ground in her defenseless human form. She didn't have the energy to shift anymore. All she could do is pray that she cut all three horns off. She looked up and saw one horn upon his forehead. With a cry she started to get up and shifted into her half half shape. With all the energy she possessed she leaped in the air aiming for his forehead. She was to weak to respond for the dragon shot out black power at her and Keller fell to the ground. As she fell to the ground in pain she heard Winnie scream, she heard Nissa cry and then she heard her name being shouted by a voice she knew well. It was Galen's, she looked up into his face and saw tears then fell into total darkness.   
Galen looked down and held Keller. Keller, his keller was dead. His other half had been ripped out of him. He kissed her forehead then shifted into a golden leopard. Glancing at the dragon he ran and swpied off the last horn on the dragon and fell to the ground. He was dead.   
That day Nissa and Winnie went back to Las Vegas with two body bags. One held Galen and the other Keller. Going home they told Thierry what had happened and with a sad sigh he arranged for a double funeral to be held soon.   
ON the day of the funeral everyone wept for them. Everyone felt that they should share a coffin. Inside the casket laid Galen and Keller in his arms. Black roses adorned there coffins as the coffin was dropped into the ground. Quinn turned around as he felt something hit his head really hard. He looked around and saw nothing, but he could feel a presence. He actually felt two. With a laugh he left with the other daybreakers in a limo.  
"Keller are you sure they can't hear or see us." Said Galen to his soulmate. "Duh. No one can see ghosts they can only feel them." "Keller thsn why are we here?" "Galen, don't you remember? You said you would get revenge before you rested." With a smile and a giggle they both walked through the cemetery watching everyone leave there bodies six feet under theground.   



End file.
